Since a lithium nonaqueous electrolytic solution secondary battery using a lithium-containing transition metal oxide as a positive electrode and a nonaqueous solvent as an electrolytic solution can realize a high energy density, it is applied for a wide variety of use, from a small power source for a mobile phone, a laptop computer or the like to a large-scale power source for an automobile, a railway and a road leveling. However, recent demands for high performance of nonaqueous electrolytic solution secondary batteries are increasing more and more, and improvement of various characteristics is strongly demanded.
For a lithium nonaqueous electrolytic solution secondary battery, a nonaqueous electrolytic solution which contains a nonaqueous solvent of cyclic carbonates such as ethylene carbonate and propylene carbonate, chain carbonates such as dimethyl carbonate, diethyl carbonate and ethyl methyl carbonate, cyclic carboxylic acid esters such as γ-butyrolactone and γ-valerolactone, chain carboxylic acid esters such as methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, and methyl propionate, and a solute such as LiPF6, LiBF4, LiAsF6, LiClO4, LiCF3SO3, and LiN(CF3SO2)2, is used.
In a nonaqueous electrolytic solution secondary battery with such nonaqueous electrolytic solution, the reactivity varies depending on the composition of the nonaqueous electrolytic solution, so that the battery characteristics will be greatly changed by the nonaqueous electrolytic solution. In order to improve battery characteristics of nonaqueous electrolytic solution secondary batteries such as load characteristics, cycle characteristics, and storage characteristics or enhance safety of batteries during overcharge, various studies on nonaqueous solvents and electrolytes have been made.
Patent Document 2-1 discloses a technique for suppressing self-discharge of a nonaqueous electrolytic battery having lithium-containing cobalt dioxide as a positive electrode active material at high temperature storage, by using an electrolytic solution to which tricarboimide is added.
Patent Document 2-2 discloses a technique for suppressing reductive decomposition of a solvent by using a nonaqueous electrolytic solution containing an isocyanuric acid derivative, thereby obtaining a battery excellent in load characteristics even after high temperature storage.
Patent Document 2-3 disclose a technique for achieving both safety of a battery and battery cycle characteristics represented by the flame retardancy of an electrolytic solution, by using a nonaqueous electrolytic solution containing a phosphite ester and a compound having two or more polymerizable functional groups in the molecule at the same time.